This invention relates to a vehicle closure latch and more particularly to a ratchet type vehicle closure latch.
Ratchet type vehicle closure latches are well known and have been used for many years. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,563 granted to Garwood et al. Jul. 12, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,357 granted to Konchan et al. Sep. 20, 1994, both of which are assigned to the assignee of this invention.